


Under His Protection

by Fannibalistic



Series: Brownham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M, Revenge, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew finds Will injured and does whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts), [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts).



> Never written anything this angsty before, so I hope it's ok.  
> Again this is for brownberrypie, Miryam and dontyouwantafanta, cos they ship Brownham as hard as I do ;) And we need as many Brownham fics as we can get!

"Breakfast's up Mr Graham."

Matthew slid the tray with the unappetising lumps of food through the slot in the bars.  
Will was sitting on his bed, shoulders hunched, not looking up.  
"Mr Graham?"

Will looked up at him, slowly, reluctantly. Matthew was horrified to see cuts on his handsome face, he had a black eye and his lip was swollen.  
He stepped closer to the bars that separated them.  
"What the hell happened Mr Graham?!"

"I'm fine Matthew. Really."

From personal experience, Matthew knew these injuries weren't accidental. "Who did this to you?"

Will looked surprised that he knew there was something more to it.  
"Apparently I 'fell down some stairs'. That's what the night guards told Chilton anyway." Will's face wore a sad smile, one of resignation. That nothing could be done and he'd just have to put up with whatever happened to him in this place.

Matthew felt anger bubbling up inside him. From the pit of his stomach up into his chest, where his heart was breaking for the man sitting in front of him. The man he admired more than anyone else in the world. A man who didn't deserve this.  
"I have to finish the breakfast round, but I'll be back in a minute okay?"  
Will nodded.

He returned a few minutes later with some antiseptic lotion and cotton wool. He checked to see if anyone was around, unlocked the cell and walked in.  
"Let me take a look at this." He said, sitting next to Will on the bed and gently starting to dab the lotion onto his cuts. 

Will winced slightly, "They patched me up in the medical wing." 

"Yeah? Well I coulda done a better job than this." 

Will smiled at him, "Thank you." He said simply.

"No problem Mr Graham, I'm always here. What are friends for?"

****************************************************************

Next morning, Will woke to the sound of half heard conversations in the nearby corridors.

"...last night, yeah...two of the night guards..."  
"...found them at the bottom of the stairs near Chilton's office..."  
"...looks like....tragic accident ..."

Then came the familiar noise of the food cart coming down the hallway.

"Breakfast Mr Graham." Matthew gave Will a comforting smile through the bars of the cell as he handed him his tray.

"Matthew....what did you do?"

"I took care of it."  
He put his arms through the bars, took Will's face in his hands, looking deeply into his eyes.  
"They can't hurt you anymore Mr Graham. No-one can, not while I'm around." 

They leaned in closer to each other, Matthew kissed Will softly, their lips meeting in the small gap between the cold, hard metal. Will closed his eyes, falling into the kiss, letting the warmth of Matthew's touch, the sensation of his soft lips envelop him.  
He wondered how a guy like this could make him feel so safe, so protected. But that's exactly what he did feel. Safe, for the first time in a long time.  
And maybe that was all that mattered.


End file.
